big_chunglesfandomcom-20200214-history
Titanic chungles
'''Titanic G. Chungles, Esquire '''is a prominent Chungler, the leader of the Chunglehood of Steel, former commanding officer of the Chungle Army, a video store and food court manager, war criminal, and one of the most powerful beings on the planet. He suffers from severe memory loss, and as such not too much is known about his past. Early Life Titanic G. Chungles was born in REDACTED, sometime in 1967. Not much is known about the first years of his life, until 1988, when he moved to McKinnis, Arkansas. Here, he reportedly built a nuclear reactor, and learned of the possibilities of time travel. This is also when he first learned of Indohyus. What happened after that is unknown, but it is known that he wasn’t a chungler until Stuart Little, in cooperation with West Tek, turned the then-human Titanic into a chungler using a strain of the Forced Evolutionary Virus. After that event, it is mostly unknown what Titanic did until he discovered chungling, although it is assumed he discovered the Power Glove during this time. Discovery of Chungling Sometime in 2018, after many years of being alone, Titanic came across Chungle City, and a whole race of people just like him. He then joined this chungling community, and started on the path he is on today. During this time, he befriended various chunglers, such as Wholewheat Chungles, Chungles_, and a few of the Big Chungles Admins, among others. Due to his memory loss, despite many traumatic events, at this point, he still had some degree of innocence. That, however, was about to change. Second Chungle War After the Chungle Hunter (Miniature Chungles) started killing chunglers, Titanic decided to try and stop him. After a brief confrontation, the Hunter swiftly defeated him, and sent him to Hël. There, he assembled a radio transmitter, which he used to contact Wholewheat Chungles, who got him out of Hël, and to a safe location. From there, he got to work raising an army to defeat the Hunter, which would eventually become the Chungle Army. Eventually, the Chungle Army was planning their attack, when Titanic made the decision to send the Hunter splatoon hentai as a distaction while they sent the main attack. This decision would prove disasterous, however, as that is considered a war crime in the chungle community. This action brought shame and repercussions upon Wholewheat and Titanic, and the Hunter practically won the war by default because of it. Both Wholewheat and Titanic were sent to Federal Prison, which Titanic then escaped, ending up in Hël. With nowhere left to run to, Titanic shot himself, and died because of it. Somehow, after dying by his own hand, he was revived outside of Hël. It is believed that Indohyus, or some other God-like entity, was behind this, however it is not known if this is correct, as Titanic has never made a statement on the matter. Titanic then got in a P-51 Mustang fighter from the Chungle Air Force Base, and flew to Kyrgyzstan, where he entered a self-imposed exile. Exile After his aircraft crashed in Kyrgyzstan, Titanic barely managed to crawl to an abanonded Soviet nuclear base, where he found a Stimpak, allowing himself to heal his wounds. He stayed there for a few days, until he was able to repair a transmitter, and form the first Chunglehood of Steel, with remaining loyalists from the Chungle Army making up the bulk of the force. Miniature Chungles managed to easily infiltrate the Chunglehood, and was planning on killing Titanic, but he discovered this plot, and escaped to a secret base in Pearl Harbour. During his time in this base, Titanic started the Targetwalm Food Court, starting his affiliation with the Walm Corporation. After a while, the Chungle Hunter gave up trying to hunt down Titanic, and Titanic eventually came out of exile, vowing to never fight in another war again, lest something like his past crimes happen again. Third Chungle War After he came out of exile, Titanic was soon thrust into another conflict as the Third Chungle War erupted. Titanic fled to a safe cave with Miniature Chungles and a few others, where he acted as an advisor to the small group of chunglers there, to make sure they could never repeat his mistakes, while staying out of the fighting himself. While he was asleep, someone (presumably the Tangy Tribe) bombed the bunker. While some assumed Titanic was dead, he was, in fact, still alive. Titanic lost his left ear and damaged his lungs, and to retaliate, he decided to once again go to war. Titanic then moved between multiple fronts, fighting in a few small skirmishes, while also secretly creating the Second Chunglehood of Steel. Eventually, the war ended, and Titanic was once again left as a soldier with no enemy.